Sabotage
by dutchie
Summary: Küstenwache: Er is een saboteur aan het werk op de Albatros
1. Chapter 1

Naam: Dutchie 

Datum: Maart-April 2006

Woorden: 2768

Rating: T

Criteria: minimaal 2500 woorden, maximaal 3000 woorden.

Samenvatting: Er is een saboteur aan het werk op de Albatros

Disclaimer: Küstenwache is een product van ZDF en Opalmedia.

Sabotage.

Hoofdstuk 1.

"Rot ding!" bromde Wolfgang. "Wat is er aan de hand Wolfgang?" vroeg Holger. "Ik krijg die verdomde schroef niet los." Wolfgang probeerde het opnieuw en plotseling gaf de schroef mee. De leiding schoot los een Wolfgang keek een lading olie in zijn gezicht. "Ok. Nu is het genoeg!" foeterde hij. Wolfgang keek naar de schroef en bromde iets. "Nu moet ik ook nog eens naar de werkplaats om nieuwe schroeven te gaan halen!" "Schroeven?" vroeg Kai Norge die net aangelopen kwam. "Hier klopt iets niet." Wolfgang hield de schroef vlak bij zijn gezicht zodat hij hem beter kon bekijken. Aan een kant was de schroef ingescheurd. Wolfgang gaf de schroef aan Holger. Deze bekeek de schroef en keek Wolfgang aan. "Hoe kan zoiets gebeuren?" "Geen idee." Wolfgang probeerde nog een schroef los te draaien. Deze ging er ook moeizaam uit en zag er het zelfde uit. "Ik ben blij dat ik dat nu zie," zei Wolfgang opgelucht tegen Holger. "Hoezo?" vroeg een nieuwsgierige Kai. "Machine schade." Holger kon zijn oren niet geloven. "Hoe kan dat nu! Het schip is pas twee maanden oud!" Holger begon langzaam kwaad te worden. "We kunnen onmogelijk vandaag uitlopen," zei Wolfgang die Holger negeerde. "Ik moet naar de werkplaats en ik moet de werf bellen." Holger kon het nog steeds niet geloven. "Ok. Doe dat. Ik ga Gruber informeren dat we niet uit kunnen lopen."

Een paar minuten later was Holger in Grubers kantoor. "Meneer Gruber, we hebben een probleem met de machine. We kunnen vandaag niet uitlopen." Gruber keek hem aan. "U maakt een grapje toch?" "Nee, ik meen het. Unterbaur heeft de machine vanmorgen gecontroleerd en is daar tegen een probleem opgelopen. We hebben geluk dat we nog niet vertrokken zijn. Nu moet Wolfgang meerdere schroeven vervangen." "Wat zou er gebeurt zijn als jullie waren uitgelopen?" "Wolfgang zei Machine schade." Gruber ging zitten en schudde zijn hoofd. "Ook dat nog," zuchtte hij. "Zijn er problemen meneer Gruber?" Holger ging zitten en keek hem aan. "Vanmorgen zijn alle PC's afgestort en gisteren was er brand in de werkplaats. En nu dit weer…"

Ondertussen was Wolfgang naar de werkplaats gelopen. "Wat is hier gebeurt Senna?" vroeg hij zijn collega. "Gisterenavond was er een klein brandje," zei ze. "Zijn er problemen Wolfgang?" vroeg ze en wees naar de schroeven. "Ik heb deze schroeven vanmorgen uit de machine gedraaid en zag dat ze gescheurd waren." Hij gaf Senna de schroeven. "Dat kan toch niet!" Een verbaasde Senna keek naar de schroeven. "Deze schroeven zaten in de Machine?" vroeg Senna nog een keer voor de zekerheid. "Ja," antwoordde Wolfgang. "Dan hebben ze toch in de werf een hele grote fout gemaakt." "Hoezo?" vroeg Holger die net aangelopen kwam. "Ze hebben de verkeerde schroeven in de maschine gebruikt." "Hoe bedoelt u?" Holger keek haar vragend aan. "Kan ik u dat later toelichten? Ik moet nu de werf bellen." "Geen probleem." Holger en Wolfgang liepen terug naar het hoofdkantoor en wachtte op Senna.

Tien minuten later kwam Senna de centrale binnengelopen. "Ik geloof dat we een heel groot probleem hebben," zei ze tegen Holger en Wolfgang. "Ik heb hier de gegevens van de Albatros 2," zei ze en gaf Wolfgang de papieren. "De schroeven die je eruit hebt gehaald Wolfgang zijn niet de schroeven die de werf erin heeft gezet." "Dat snap ik niet." Holger ging zich erbij zitten. "Er is maar één verklaring voor. Sabotage." Senna ging zitten. "Wat!" riep Gruber die dat laatste had meegekregen. "Dat kan toch niet waar zijn!" "Wolfgang vind je het goed als ik de Machine eens nader inspecteer?" Senna keek hem aan. "Geen probleem," antwoordde hij.

Senna draaide een van de schroeven los en zag dat deze ingescheurd was. Ze pakte de loep die ze meegenomen had en bekeek de schroef opnieuw. Ze gaf Wolfgang een nieuwe schroef van hetzelfde type. "Zou je die eens kunnen vastdraaien?" Wolfgang keek vragend naar Gruber. "Mag ik vragen waarom?" Gruber keek haar aan. "Dat kan ik nu niet zeggen, maar kunt u mij dat plezier doen?" Wolfgang deed wat er werd gezegd. Hij draaide de schroef vast. Senna bekeek de schroef van alle kanten en kon maar één conclusie trekken. Wolfgang had deze schroeven niet vastgedraaid. "Heb je vaker deze schroeven losgedraaid?" "Ja, ik heb er nog nooit problemen mee gehad." "De schroef die jij hebt vast gedraaid zit anders dan de schroeven die er nog inzitten. Dat betekend dat iemand anders die schroeven heeft vastgedraaid," concludeerde Senna. "Waaraan kun je dat zien?" vroeg Wolfgang nieuwsgierig. "De andere schroeven zijn vaster aangedraaid. En ik geloof dat ze zijn vastgedraaid met een elektrische schroevendraaier, omdat ze vaster zijn aangedraaid dan normaal. En zie je deze krassen?" Wolfgang keek over haar schouder en zag wat ze bedoelde. "Dat kan alleen een elektrische schroevendraaier gedaan hebben." "Daarom gingen die rot schroeven niet los," bromde Wolfgang.

Senna draaide overal nieuwe schroeven in zodat niks meer kon gebeuren. "Ik laat reserve schroeven hier. Als je weer een probleem hebt kun je meteen de nieuwe schroeven plaatsen." "Ik hoop dat dat niet nodig zal zijn," zei Wolfgang. "Ik zou elke dag de schroeven controlen, want degene die dit heeft gedaan zal het weer proberen." "Prima." Wolfgang liep naar zijn hut en verstopte de schroeven op een veilige plaats. Holger bedankte Senna voor haar hulp. "Graag gedaan," zei ze en ging weer terug naar de werkplaats. 's Avonds kwam de Crew van de Albatros bij elkaar bij Kalle in het Café. De dochter van Julia en Jan Kamp was vandaag jarig. Kalle had Sara op de arm toen de Crew binnen kwam. Direct had Sara Holger gezien en wilde naar hem toe. "Ik geloof dat jij haar lievelings oom bent," merkte een lachende Julia op. Holger glimlachte en nam Sara over van Kalle.

Holger was al vroeg op de Albatros omdat hij nog papieren moest lezen en ondertekenen. Toen hij naar zijn hut toeliep hoorde hij Wolfgang vloeken. Hij liep direct de machinekamer binnen en zag Wolfgang met een schroef in de hand staan. "Die ding zijn toch niet gescheurd he?" "Ik geloof dat Senna gelijk heeft. We hebben een saboteur aanboord." Wolfgang smeet de schroef weg en haalde uit zijn kamer nieuwe schroeven. "Zeg tegen niemand iets. We moeten de dader op heterdaad betrappen." Holger liep naar zijn hut en begon met werken. Tien minuten later klopte Wolfgang op de deur. "Alles is weer in orde," zei hij. "Ik heb een camera geïnstalleerd die constant de machines in de gaten houd." "Prima, ik hoop dat we hem kunnen pakken," zei Holger een beetje geïrriteerd. "Dat hoop ik ook. Ik ben naar de werkplaats als je me nodig hebt." Wolfgang verliet het schip en wandelde op zijn gemak naar de werkplaats om nieuwe schroeven te halen.

Undertussen was de gehele Crew aan boord en wachtte ze op Gruber en hun nieuwe Navigator en bootsvrouw. Holger en Jana waren aan dek toen Gruber en hun twee nieuwe collega's aankwamen. "Mag ik jullie voorstellen aan Jan Kamp en ," zei Gruber. Jan en Zara schudde de handen van de crewleden. "Welkom terug aanboord Jan," zei Holger. "Dank je. Het is weer goed om terug te zijn." Holger kwam de nieuwe bootsvrouw bekend voor. "Hebben wij al eerder kennis gemaakt?" vroeg hij haar. "Klopt. Een paar jaar geleden hebben wij ons leren kennen," zei ze. "Toen heb ik u nog uitgescholden." Holger dacht diep na en plotseling viel hem iets in. "Klopt. Wat zei u toen…" zei Holger glimlachend. "Herhaal dat maar liever niet," zei ? zacht. "Welkom aan boord," zei hij. "Dank je wel Kapitein." Gruber ging weer van boord en wolfgang kwam net aangelopen. "De nieuwe streepje oude zijn aan boord," zei Jana die tegen de reling op stond. "Nieuw streepje oude? Dat klinkt goed," zei Wolfgang. "Ik ben benieuwd." Wolfgang liep de kantine binnen en zag Jan staan. "Welkom terug Jan," zei hij en gaf hem een hand. "En jij moet onze nieuwe…" Wolfgang bleef midden in de zin steken. "Ben jij onze nieuwe bootsvrouw?" zei hij verbaasd. "Verbaasd?" zei ze lachend. "Ja dat ben ik zeker… klerelijers waren we toen hé," zei hij en schudde haar hand. "Uhm…sorry van toen," zei ze zacht. "Is al goed. Welkom aan boord." Holger kwam binnengelopen. "Klaar maken om uit te lopen!" beviel hij. Iedereen ging naar zijn post en even later vaarde de Albatros de haven van Neustadt uit.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoofdstuk 2.

De Albatros was bij Ton N, toen ze een noodoproep kregen. "Helena voor Kustwacht, Helena voor Kustwacht." Jan liep naar de radio toe. "Hier de Albatros. Wat kan ik voor u betekenen Helena?" vroeg hij. "Hier de Helena. Er is brand uitgebroken op de jacht 'Daphnia Magna'." De man gaf zijn positie door. "Ok. We zijn al onderweg." Jan ging direct naar de kapitein. "Kapitein we hebben een noodgeval. Hier is de positie." Jan gaf Holger het stukje papier en Holger liep naar de kaartentafel. "Nieuwe koers…205," riep Holger naar de bootsvrouw. "Wolfgang, zo hard als je kunt." Tien minuten later waren ze op de positie en zagen de persoon, die hoogstwaarschijnlijk contact had gezocht, bezig was met het vuur te blussen. "Er is nog iemand aanboord. Ik heb iemand horen huilen," zei de man tegen Wolfgang. "Ok. Ga terug naar uw eigen jacht. We redden ons hier wel." "Moet ik nog wachten of kan ik vertrekken?" vroeg de man aan Holger. "Kunt u nog even blijven. Ik wil u nog wat vragen stellen." Zara was inmiddels onderdek gegaan opzoek naar het kind. Ze hoorde plotseling een kreet en draaide zich om. "Waar ben je?" schreeuwde ze maar het geluid werd gedempt door het masker. Plotseling hoorde ze weer een kreet en dit keer was het niet ver van haar vandaan. Zara zag het meisje op de vloer zitten in een gehurkte positie. Ze pakte haar op en zo snel als ze kon ging ze naar buiten. "Kai!" schreeuwde ze toen ze haar masker af deed. Kai rende naar hun toe en onderzocht meteen het kleine meisje.

Holger liep de EHBO kamer binnen en zag dat het meisje in de armen van Kai inslaap was gevallen. "Hoe gaat het met haar?" fluisterde Holger. "Goed gezien de omstandigheden maar…" zei Kai en keek naar het meisje. "Weet u van wie de jacht is?" vroeg hij. "Hoezo?" vroeg Holger. "Ik geloof dat ze me niet verstaat." "Ok. Ik laat meteen uitzoeken van wie deze jacht is, mede omdat ze alleen aanboord was," zei Holger tegen Kai. Holger liep de brug op en zocht Jana. "Jana? Weten we al van wie de jacht is?" vroeg hij. "Ja, de jacht is van het Duitse echtpaar von Amsberg en die hebben een dochtertje genaamd Charlotte." Jana gaf de file aan Holger. "Dat is raar." Holger liep terug naar de EHBO kamer en keek naar het meisje. "Het was een Duits schip," zei hij tegen Kai en merkte dat het meisje specifiek naar zijn gezicht keek. "Ik ben Holger. Wie ben jij?" vroeg hij. Ze maakte een paar bewegingen met haar handen. "Ze is doof Kai." Holger liep de brug op en nam kontact op met de centrale dat ze een doventolk nodig hadden als ze terug kwamen.

Een half uur later liep de Albatros de haven van Nuestadt binnen en Senna wachtte deduldig totdat te loopbrug werd uitgezet. "Hoi. Wat doe jij hier?" vroeg Kai aan haar. "Ik ben hier voor het meisje," verklaarde ze. "Gebarentaal." Senna gingen boord en Kai begeleidde haar naar de EHBO kamer. Hallo zei Senna. Het meisje maakte de identieke handbeweging. Hoe heet jij? Senna ging naast haar zitten en keek haar aan. Mijn naam is Charlotte. Hallo Charlotte. Ik ben Senna. Je hoeft niet bang te zijn, deze mensen willen je helpen. Kun je me vertellen wat er precies gebeurt is? Charlotte keek naar Kai en deed niks. "Kai, wil je alsjeblieft de kamer verlaten?" vroeg Senna. "Sorry, maar er moet altijd iemand van de Crew aanwezig zijn als iemand een verklaring aflegd," vertelde hij Senna. "Misschien iemand anders?" Senna keek hem aan. "Ik vraag wel aan Kapitein Ehlers of hij aanwezig wil zijn." Kai liep naar de brug en legde Holger de situatie uit. "Geen probleem. Jana kun jij ervoor zorgen dat de jacht word onderzocht?" Holger liep naar de EHBO kamer en ging naast het meisje zitten. Charlotte maakte een aantal handbewegingen en keek Holger aan. "Ze vraagt hoe u heet," vertaalde Senna. Holger keek haar aan. "Ik heet Holger en ik ben de Kapitein van dit schip." Na een half uur had Charlotte hun alles gezegd wat ze gezien had. Holger bedankte Senna voor haar hulp. Kai begeleidde Charlotte naar het ziekenhuis waar ze grondig werd onderzocht.

Holger liep naar de 'Daphnia Magna' om te kijken hoe ver ze waren met het onderzoek. "Hallo Holger," zei Jana. "Weet je al wat er hier gebeurt is?" "Charlotte heeft verklaard dat ze overvallen zijn geworden door twee gemaskerde personen. De personen hebben haar ouders meegenomen en toen de jacht in brand gestoken. Ze heeft ook nog de naam van het schip gezien." "Ik geloof dat zij niet geweten hebben dat Charlotte zich aan boord bevond," zei Jana. Plotseling ging Holger's mobieltje af. "Ehlers…Bedankt voor de informatie meneer Gruber." Holger schakelde zijn mobieltje uit. "Tien minuten geleden heeft de familie een telefoontje gekregen dat hun zoon en zijn vrouw door hen gegijzeld worden." "En die hebben niet gemerkt dat hun dochter aanboord was?" Jana kon zich dat niet voorstellen. "Ik weet het niet, maar dat is ons geluk, want nu weten we de naam van het schip waarmee ze zijn ontvoerd. Hoe lang hebben jullie nog nodig voor het onderzoek?" "We zijn hier klaar. Ze rest moet de recherche doen." "Ok. Dan ga wij nu opzoek naar de 'Sophia'."

Twee uur later kreeg de Albatros een telefoontje van de politie. Ze hadden de jacht gezien bij een verlaten werf. De Crew van de Albatros ging direct richting de aangegeven positie. Toen ze daar aankwam vermoedden ze dat de gijzelaars zich in een verlaten gebouwtje bevonden. Holger gaf het commando om het omliggende gebied veilig te verklaren. Toen het sein veilig werd gegeven konden ze hun tactiek gaan bespreken. Kai observeerde de toegangsweg toen hij een auto zag naderen. "Problemen," zei hij door de mobilofoon. "Op mijn teken wachten," zei Holger door de mobilofoon tegen de crew. "Ik wil weten wie in die auto zit." De auto stopte voor het gebouwtje en een oudere heer stapte uit. "Dat is de vader," fluisterde Jana naar Holger. "Wat!" fluisterde deze terug. Jana en Holger slopen naar het gebouw en keken naar binnen. "Ik had je gewaarschuwd!" zei de oude man dreigend. "Wat jij doet is crimineel!" riep de vertwijfelde man. "Wat heb je met Charlotte gedaan!" "Hoezo? Die is toch bij haar Oma?" zei de oude man. "Nee! Ze was aan boord!" krijste de vrouw die naast de man zat. "O mijn god," zei de oude man en ging zitten. "Er was brand aanboord," zei hij zacht. "Wat heb je gedaan!" de jonge man rende op zijn schoonvader af. "Kustwacht! Handen omhoog!" schreeuwde Holger en richtte zijn wapen op de man. Jana liep naar de vrouw en verzekerde haar dat haar dochter in veiligheid was. De oude man, Meneer Wendel, verklaarde dat hij zijn schoonschoon ontvoerd had om hem bang te maken, omdat hij bang was zijn werf te verliezen. Hij wist niet dat zijn kleindochter aan boord de jacht was.

Toen de Albatros de haven in kwam stond Gruber al op hen te wachten. Hij liep de brug op met een tevreden gezicht. "Jullie hebben uitstekend werk geleverd," zei hij tevreden. "En door Senna hulp hebben we de saboteur vanmiddag opgepakt." "Wie is het!" bromde Wolfgang boos. "Je kent hem behoorlijk goed wolfgang. Het is je _vriend _van de werf," zei Gruber met de nadruk op vriend. "Die ga ik eens een bezoekje brengen." Wolfgang draaide zich om en verliet het schip. De rest van de Crew gingen naar Kalle's Café. "Waar is Wolfgang?" vroeg Kalle toen hij de Crew bediende. "Hij moest nog iets afhandelen," zei Holger. "Ben al klaar!" riep Wolfgang toen hij het Café binnen liep samen met Senna en Gruber. Hij ging naast Holger zitten en lachte. "Ik geef een rondje!" riep Wolfgang tegen Kalle en dronk in een teug zijn pot bier uit die Kalle voor hem neer had gezet. De hele Crew juichte en proostte op Wolfgang.

Einde…


End file.
